


My Roommate

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora is a porn actress, Alternate Universe - Porn, F/F, G!P, G!P Catra, Human Catra (She-Ra), Money for porn, Oral Sex, Video Cameras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Catra prensó que tendría una compañera común y corriente hasta que descubrió algo que podría cambiar la dinámica del departamento.





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando Catra colgó en internet un anuncio sobre la búsqueda de una roomie para poder compartir los gastos (ya que su sueldo de estudiante era justo y limitado) se imagino toda clase de compañeras que le podían tocar, posiblemente algunas mas extravagantes que otra, pero aceptó la idea con tan solo de que se aporte el dinero.

Jamás se esperó esto:

Su nueva compañera se llama Adora y es una mujer joven rubia de ojos grises y que claramente era mas alta que la castaña y tenía un cuerpo mas marcado, una mujer guapa con una sonrisa linda que cuando llegaba a emborracharse era una explosión de sentimientos alegre con tonterías. Todo en ella indicaba normalidad.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendía a Catra es que Adora poseía una gran cantidad de dinero.

Adora le confeso que su trabajo era bien pagado y que justamente ganaba al menos $5000 USD al mes lo cual hacía que Catra le preguntara del porque rayos vivía ahí si tenía suficiente para comprarse una casa o rentar su propio departamento lo cual le respondió que su sueldo era inestable dependiendo del mes lo cual había veces que podía ganar muchísimo menos.

Adora parecía 3 años mas grande que ella pero aún así las diferencias eran abismales…luego descubrió el trabajo:

Catra abrió puerta de su departamento dejando a lado el estuche de guitarra. Su jefe la dejo salir mas temprana ya que estaba muy cansada ya que entre estar arreglando los instrumentos y atender la tienda hacía que se agotara. Se quito su chaqueta de piel y lo dejo en el perchero de madera clara y de reojo vio algo que le llamo la atención, miro a su compañera de piso pero…

Oh

¡OH!

― ¡! ―Se sorprendió al ver a su compañera de piso, Adora, que tenía las piernas completamente abiertas dejando completamente expuesta su zona intima. La rubia soltó gemidos bajos con su rostro totalmente roja y sudorosa moviendo agitadamente sus dedos de arriba abajo sobre su raja húmeda. Hubo una pequeña cámara enfrente de ella que estaba grabando.

Catra se quedo totalmente pasmada por la sorpresa y se volvió roja al ver lo que estaba haciendo su compañera. Adora la miro sorprendida con sus brillantes ojos grises ya que no pensó en que su compañera llegaría más temprano.

Adora siguió moviendo sus dedos a través de su sexo donde pellizco el clítoris hinchado donde el volumen de sus gemidos aumento donde el placer aumento y el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, miro a su compañera que seguía en la puerta con las mejillas rojas mientras que sus adorables ojos bicolores estaban en los movimientos de sus dedos y se dio cuenta que un pequeño bulto se había formado dentro de sus pantalones.

Adora se sintió aún más excitada al darse cuenta de que tenía cierto poder sobre la mujer más joven.

Sonrió con lujuria.

Llego finalmente al orgasmo donde soltó un leve grito.

* * *

―Y eso es mi trabajo… ―Dijo Adora sirviendo una taza con té de manzanilla que ayudaría a relajar a su compañera. Catra que no había dicho nada no dudo en tomar la taza y se bebió todo el contenido de golpe.

―Cuando dijiste que ganabas $5000 Dólares por mes creí que eras Youtubera o que trabajabas en la mafia o algo parecido ―Dijo Catra finalmente ―pero jamás creí…esto.

―Tuve un papel como miembro de la mafia… ―murmuro la rubia y Catra la miro con sorpresa y la rubia se aclaro rápidamente― En el porno no de verdad.

―Debí suponerlo ―Contesto la castaña sirviéndose más té.

Ambas se quedaron en un silencio incomodo en donde lo único que se escuchaba era los sorbos de té.

Adora hablo:

―Cuando era mas joven no creí que terminaría así… ―Catra la miro con atención, pero no la juzgaba― Pero fueron tiempos turbulentos y no tuve otra opción… Perdí la beca de la universidad y mi padre fue una masa de furia y me saco de la casa, Con mis ahorros pude rentar un pequeño departamento pero los ahorros se estaban acabando y tuve varios empleos donde trabajaba de día y de noche, no tenía tiempo para estudiar y empecé a decaer de nuevo en la universidad así que en un momento de borrachera contacte con una página.

―Adora… ―Susurro Catra con sorpresa por todo lo que estaba revelando la rubia. Miro la expresión dolorosa de su amiga que estaba al borde de las lagrimas y rápidamente tomo su mano donde le dio un ligero apretón mostrando su apoyo.

―Angella es dueña de ‘BrightMXXX’ una de las paginas porno mas grande y popular de toda Etheria pero Angella se portó amablemente entendiendo mi situación así que me hizo un trato: Yo tendría un contrato de 1 años donde grabaría videos ‘amateur’ de mi misma haciendo varias cosas con la opción de no mostrar mi rostro para sentirme más cómoda y más segura.

―Eso suena…

―No te lo niego, fue incomodo al principio. Pero, empecé a ganar mas dinero de lo que pude jamás haber ganado con mis otros empleos y finalmente tuve mas tiempo de estudiar para la universidad, pero…

― ¿Te empezó a gustar? ―Pregunto la castaña.

Adora asiente tímidamente.

―Terminé la universidad en Ingeniería Aeronáutica ―Dice con orgullo de su carrera― pero decidí extender mi contrato con Angella donde me volví más atrevida haciendo papeles de películas de muy mala calidad eso sí con la opción de no mostrar mi verdadero rostro. Creo que nunca tendré valor para eso.

―¿Alguien más conoce sobre esto? ―Pregunto.

―Solo tu y dos amigos que trabajan en la página también.

―Pues es un honor conocerte, princesa. ―La castaña se levanta de la mesa donde se aseguro que su miembro estuviera aplacado nuevamente y se sonrojo ligeramente cuando Adora vio su entrepierna― Tu secreto esta guardado conmigo y me alegro de que me hayas contado esto, jamás creí que terminaras haciendo todo esto, pero no te juzgare.

* * *

**De noche.**

Ambas mujeres tenían sus propias habitaciones que sin dura eran pequeñas con el tamaño justo y limitado para poner lo más importante como las estanterías de la ropa, el escritorio para la computadora y un pequeño buro a lado de la cama. La habitación de Catra era de un azul oscura con estrellas blancas pintadas y muchos posters de bandas de música como algunos muñecos de colección (su gusto culposo) y un cuaderno de dibujo.

Catra se quitó su ropa quedando únicamente en calzoncillos y una blusa roja de tirantes. Miro el techo donde en su mente vino la imagen de adora masturbándose, cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar esa imagen, pero su curiosidad aumento.

Como Adora no estaría por el resto de la noche tendría libertad.

Catra agarro su celular y busco en su navegador la pagina en que trabajaba Adora que era ‘BrightMXXX’ y entro de inmediato a ella. La pagina era blanca y creyó por un segundo que iba estar sobrecargada de anuncios como muchas otras, pero no, la pagina estaba realmente limpia de anuncios y los pocos que había eran de la misma página. Navego a través de la Web viendo muy por encima las caratulas de los videos.

Se sentía extraña haciendo esto.

Disfrutaba tener sexo con varias chicas de hacerlas gemir, jadear, gritar con un sexo fantástico, pero nunca le llamo la atención de navegar por las paginas porno como a muchos de sus compañeros de la universidad que se podían pasar días enteros en esas páginas. No sabía si era por las malas actuaciones, absurdas situaciones, o el sexo incomodo que muchos actores emanaban a la hora del acto, fue extraño.

Siguió navegando por la pagina hasta que un video llamo su atención.

La miniatura mostraba claramente el rostro de alguien de ojos azules intensos y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Adora. Le dio clic al video donde se abrió una nueva ventana y se cargo el video que duraba 10 minutos, el video mostro a Adora con una ridícula peluca de color rubio mas claro y que tenía una tiara en la cabeza con una pequeña gema roja y unas alitas doradas, tenía unos lentes de contacto de color azul claro, así como un traje blanco con dorado.

Catra no pudo evitar pensar en que se parecía a un personaje de una serie vieja de los 80’s.

La castaña pauso el video de inmediato cuando entro vio que entro un chico que tenía una armadura gris con un símbolo en el pecho. Catra se pregunto de que si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto ya que iba a ver a su compañera en todo su esplendor y de como iba a ser follada por un desconocido así que no sabía de que si esto rompería la intimidad…no sabe.

Pues ni modo.

Catra le puso que se reprodujera de nuevo y estuvo atenta a todo: primero comenzó con una batalla mal actuada y a Catra le entraron unas fuertes ganas de reírse por la mala actuación y de que la utilería era estúpido, luego la batalla se concluyo cuando Adora ató al chico con una soga declarándose la vencedora, luego sin saber como o porque Adora o ‘She-ra’ (como se hacía llamar en la página) empezó hacerse más atrevida con el chico tocando su cuerpo, y después sin ninguna sorpresa estaban follando. A la mierda la logica

Catra se rasco incomoda la cabeza, pero su cuerpo se sentía caliente al ver a la rubia en diferentes posiciones y levanto su celular para ver como su pene estaba totalmente erecto sintiendo una enorme presión de querer la libertad.

Catra quito las paginas y puso su celular a cargarse nuevamente y se enfoco en su miembro que seguía en todo su esplendor y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

―Pues vamos a cuidarte ―Murmuro.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

Catra estaba comiendo tranquilamente un plato con cereal y leche cuando de repente llego Adora con una interesante petición:

―Graba conmigo ―Dijo Adora de repente.

Catra la miro con sorpresa por la petición.

― ¡¿Qué!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planeaba escribir mas cosas pero sinceramente mi pereza me pudo mas así que esto es corto para finalizar la historia.

_‘Me veo ridícula’_

 

Gimió internamente la mujer joven mientras veía su atuendo ‘particular’ en el espejo de su habitación.

 

 _‘Me veo como si fuera a una convención de frikis en la ciudad...’_ siguió pensando.

 

La petición de Adora sin duda fue extraño.

 

Catra se colocó una blusa roja de tirantes, también se puso un pantalón rojo de tela delgada que abrazaba perfectamente su cuerpo, por alguna razón tiene que estar descalza. Sus manos tiene uñas postizas de color negro que tenía un aspecto filoso y que fueron fácilmente desmontables donde algunas de estas también tienen cuchillas para cortar ropa fácilmente. Su cabello fue esponjoso dándole un aspecto mas salvaje , también su frente fue cubierta por una mascara roja que tenía dos huecos así como en su orejas hubo orejas de gato de color negro que fueron bastantes grandes y largos.

 

Se sentía como un personaje de los 80’s y se siente ridícula.

 

Salio de su habitación ignorando el hormigueo de sus pies por el suelo frio y caminó a la sala donde encontró a Adora con el mismo traje que vio hace unos días en el video porno. Notó que en su sala hubo un gran fondo verde.

 

“¡Oh!¡Ahí estas!” Dijo Adora animada dando un buen vistazo al aspecto de su compañera que se había puesto las cosas de la compañía.

 

“Me siento ridícula...” dijo la mujer mas joven cruzando los brazos.

 

“Te ves maravillosa” respondió Adora con una suave sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de Catra se calentara. “Ahora te debo poner la cola.”

 

“C-cola?”

 

 o-o-o

 

Así esta la situación.

 

Adora parodiaba a un personaje popular de una caricatura de los 80’s que se llama ‘She-Ra’. Adora fue esplendida en el papel ya que se asemejaba a la mujer de la caricatura pero le daba un aspecto mas juvenil y moderno haciendo que dicha parodia fuera un de los mas populares en el mundo porno y dándole mas fama a BrightXXX.

 

Pero el publico quiere mas de ‘She-Ra’.

 

Y entonces comenzaron a pedir en redes de que finalmente apareciera la archienemiga principal de la guerrera ya que aunque el resto de personajes se habían agregado aún faltaba que la enemiga principal de la princesa hiciera acto de presencia.

 

Angella que fue jefa de la pagina escuchó las peticiones donde después de un largo trabajo se logro re-diseñar el traje de los 80’s de ‘Catra’ para darle un aspecto igual de moderno y juvenil como el resto del elenco.

 

A pesar de que Catra fue la principal villana de She-Ra fue difícil de castear ya que nadie se podía adaptar al personaje.

 

Entonces un día Adora se le ocurrió enviar varias fotos de su compañera de habitación en diferentes...situaciones. Sabe que lo que hizo sería algo ilegal porque los envió sin permiso ni consentimiento las fotos pero al menos encontraron a su nueva ‘Catra’.

 

Una semana después Adora recibió el traje de ‘Catra’ con un mensaje de Angella que le decía que su compañera era perfecta para portar a la ‘felina’ que irónicamente se llamaba igual que la villana.

 

Todo es perfecto.

 

 

o-o-o

 

Tampoco es que se pudiera pedir actuaciones dignas de Oscar ya que al fin de cuentas están ‘actuando’ para un video porno... esperen, ¿hubo algo similar a los Oscar para el porno?

 

Fue lo que pensó Catra mientras era lanzada al suelo dramáticamente por la mujer mas grande mientras que con una espada de utilería apuntaba a su pecho como señal de que permaneciera en el suelo.

 

Catra soltó un gruñido mostrando sus colmillos blancos falsos.

 

“Se acabó el juego, Catra” Grito la mujer rubia con una expresión seria.

 

Esto es ridículo pero que caliente se ve.

 

¡Sonríe maldita sea!

 

“Oh princesa” dijo con una sonrisa “¿Que me vas hacer ahora?” se burló

 

o-o-o

 

La boca de Adora fue gloriosa.

 

“Maldita sea” gimió la ‘felina’ lanzando su cabeza hacía atrás cuando la boca de su compañera atrapó su pene succionándolo sin piedad alguno. “Que bien se siente princesa”

 

Catra estaba parada mientras que Adora estaba de rodillas con sus manos atadas con una cuerda detrás de su espalda. La escena fue rápida y es que la ‘felina’ milagrosamente logró cambiar de posiciones con la ‘princesa’ haciendo que atara las manos de la rubia en su espalda. Luego de estar fingiendo que estaban caminando por varios minutos, Adora cayo de rodillas presionando sus mejillas contra la ingle de su compañera viéndola con ojos azules grandes haciendo que la ‘felina’ no tardara mucho en reaccionar.

 

“Sigue así princesa...” dijo la villana mientras agarraba las hebras doradas de la peluca de ‘She-Ra’ mientras movía ligeramente sus caderas contra la boca de la princesa que soltó gemidos guturales ahogados.

 

El pene de Catra fue grueso y largo haciendo que incluso la propia Adora tenga dificultades de llevar todo el miembro que llegaba sin dificultad alguna hasta su garganta. Agradeció profundamente no tener los reflejos nauseabundos.

 

La rubia siguió succionando el miembro pasando su lengua por el tronco inferior moviendo su cabeza de adentro hacía a fuera constantemente. El miembro daba espasmos así que Catra saco su pene de la cavidad haciendo que ambas mujeres gimieran por la falta de contacto. Catra se masturbo con movimientos rápidos ante la atenta mirada de su compañera que abrió la boca y saco su lengua esperando el delicioso néctar de la morena.

 

Catra tembló de la emoción y con una sonrisa soltó un gemido llegando finalmente al orgasmo machando el rostro de la rubia con su semen.

 

o-o-o

 

“Eres una princesa necesitada ¿eh?” se burlo Catra paseando sus manos por los pechos desnudas de la rubia que tembló bajo su tacto debido a la sensación de las uñas postizas “Mira que dejar que un enemigo folle tu boca no es algo que nos enseñaron en la Horda.”

 

Adora solo pudo soltar una leve amenaza lleno de necesidad.

 

“S-Sueltame Catra o sino por el honor de Grayskull te destrozare” Sonaba muy patética.

 

Catra la miro antes de soltar una gran carcajada por la pobre amenaza del guión.

 

“Joder que estas mojada para mi ¿no?” coloca su mano izquierda en el centro de su compañera donde a través de los pantaloncillos blancos puede sentir la humedad que emanaba su compañera.

 

“...”

 

Catra sonríe con burla rasgando los pantalones blancos dándole una vista directa a los labios rosados inferiores de su compañera “¿Que ocurre? ¿Te comieron la lengua los gatos?”

 

“Catra yo...”

 

En algún punto se había puesto un condón ya que claramente la morena no se quería arriesgar ya que por muy profesional que sea su amiga en el porno que se exige condones siempre la verdad es que se ha metida con muchas personas y no se quiere arriesgar a contraer algo por mas que le asegure que estaba limpia.

 

La morena tomó las caderas lechosas de la rubia y con ayuda de esta la volteo para ponerla boca abajo con su parte superior en el suelo mientras que su culo estaba en el aire. Catra miró hipnotizada el coño chorreante de la rubia y sin decir nada se ensartó por completo dentro de la rubia haciendo que ambas mujeres soltaran un gemido placentero. El interior de Adora increíblemente se siente caliente, lo podía sentir incluso con el condón puesto. También fue apretado pero se movía por los fluidos que no dejaba de emanar la mujer.

 

Adora soltó un gemido de placer cuando la morena la penetro sin previo aviso que llegó hasta el fondo de su interior haciendo que se sintiera increíblemente llena por la polla. Ya se había preparado para recibir el miembro pero fue mas grande de lo esperado.

 

“Joder” Gimió Catra cerrando los ojos por el placer generado. Apretó con fuerza las caderas “Bueno princesa. Es hora de que te demuestre una lección por abandonarme en la Horda...”

 

Adora la miro suplicante encima de su hombro.

 

Esto iba para largo.

 

o-o-o

 

“Eres espectacular en esto” dijo Adora con una toalla en su hombros cayendo al sofá a lado de su compañera que veía la tele “deberías considerar hacer mas vídeos para la empresa.”

 

“y vestirme de nuevo como si fuera a una convención friki con furrys en esos vídeos?” pregunta “no gracias.” 

 

“Oh vamos. Admítelo, te gustó.”

 

“Me gusta follar a lindas chicas creo que es algo que sabes perfectamente”

 

Adora se sonrojo levemente al recordar las noches en que Catra traía chicas al azar a su departamento. El departamento es pequeño así que sabe todo lo que sucedía en la habitación de la rockera.

 

“Pues cuando venga el dinero, eso te hará cambiar de opinión”

 

“Claro que si princesa” dice con aburrimiento.

 

o-o-o

 

Semanas después Adora le notifico que ya estaba el vídeo en la pagina y aunque no quería verse a si misma en una posición lamentable. su curiosidad finalmente picó.

 

En una noche dentro de su habitación dentro en su cama agarro su celular y buscó nuevamente la pagina que al entrar permanecía exactamente igual excepto que en la portada hubo un gran banner que decía.

 

_‘BrightXXX presentá:’_

_‘She-Ra: The Princess of Power’_

_“She-Ra vs. Catra’_

 

Catra no dudo en clickear en el Banner que cargó otra pagina llevándola directamente al video donde su mandíbula cayó al ver las millones de visita del video que estúpidamente superaba al resto de videos. También hubo bastantes comentarios donde la mayoría decía que la nueva ‘Catra’ se veía increíblemente caliente con el traje y alababan su polla.

 

En esta situación se sentiría rara de que un montón de extraños alabaran su polla pero de algún modo se sintió engreída por conseguir esa situación.

 

Cuando el video se cargo tuvo unas inmensas ganas de reír al ver los pobre efectos de los tanques hechos en computadora pero si debe admitir algo es que la atmósfera y los escenarios en que se envolvía la situación estaban bien conseguidos.

 

Entonces finalmente apareció en el video.

 

Se veía sexy tiene que admitirlo.

 

¿Sería raro masturbarse mientras se veía a si misma follarse a Adora?

 

No se puede evitar.

 

o-o-o

 

“Ten” dice Adora dandole un pequeño sobre a Catra que la miro confundida.

 

“¿Que es esto?”

 

“Es tu dinero” dice con una leve sonrisa “El video fue todo un exitoso y hoy tuvimos un jugoso pago así que disfrútalo” dice antes de salir del departamento.

 

Catra ve el pequeño sobre negro.

Sabe que debe haber runa buena cantidad adentro ya que ella misma vio toda la cantidad de reproducciones anoche pero no estaba segura de querer el dinero. Se siente sucia. Claro que disfrutó tener sexo con Adora ya que es una mujer increíblemente guapa y ese coño que tiene fue mas apretado que la mayoría de las mujeres, pero no estaba segura aún de vender su cuerpo para que un montón de desconocidos la vieran.

 

Sintió arcadas al pensar en un montón de extraños viendo su cuerpo con deseo y lujuria desenfrenada. Aunque Adora le confesó que al principio es difícil se llegará a acostumbrar.

 

Con un suspiro abre el sobre y la mandíbula se le cae mientras que sus ojos se ensanchan con sorpresa al ver al menos $2000 USD.

 

Justo para vivir como reina por varios meses sin trabajar. Es mas de lo que ganaría con su empleo en la tienda de instrumentos musicales y así tendría mas tiempo para estudiar para sus exámenes.

 

Debería reconsiderar sus prioridades.


End file.
